Still Alone
by Darling-Dollface
Summary: [FIRST ONE SHOT]I could be in a crowd of tons of people and still feel like I'm the only one there. Still feel like I'm missing something. But something was different tonight...InuXKag[KAGPOV]


**-Yay! This is my first one-shot or maybe two shot O.o...I'll see if I can fit the whole idea into one chapter but if I can't then it'll be a two-shot. Hope you enjoy it and review when you finished!**

**o.o.x.: Still Alone:.x.o.o**

..:Kagome's POV:..

There were so many people at the party. So many, but yet...I still feel alone. I could be in a crowd of tons of people and still feel like I'm the only one there. Still feel like I'm missing something. But something was different tonight. My best friend Sango and I would usually go to parties. I don't even know why I bother, but I guess she wouldn't want to go on her own. Sango is like a sister to me. She was a tough-ish girl. I say _-ish_ because she's also kind of a softy.

She spent forever getting ready while I just put on a simple red t-shirt that fit perfectly and a pair of worn out jeans. I decided to put my hair in a high pony tail. Even though it was night time it was still a little hot outside. I put in my black studded earrings and slipped my jelly bracelets on each one of my wrists. I slipped on a pair of purple flip-flops before Sango dragged me out the door.

By the time we reached Eri's house for the party, we could already hear the music blasting from outside the door.

"I'm going to go look for Miroku!" Sango shouted to me over the music. Sango has a major crush on Miroku. He's my second best friend. He is a total pervert, he always blames it on his 'cursed hands' any time Sango slaps him for grabbing her ass. It's kind of funny really. Miroku has been madly in love with Sango, or so he says since like the 5th grade. To me if it was anyone else I'd call it an obsession, but since they're my best friends I can make an acception.

...Anyways

After Sango left I decided to get myself a drink and just look around for familiar faces. I headed to the kitchen and saw Rin, Ayame and Jakotsu who are my other close friends. Rin is a bubble-pop-happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Ayame...well I'd say Ayame is a party girl. And Jackie, was the nickname we gave him, is our amazing gay friend. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge before walking over to them and joining their little circle.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Did you just get here?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah.." I took a sip of my beer. "Sango took forever getting dressed again.."

"She wants too look good for Miroku eh?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Rin giggled. "I still can't believe she likes him. He's cute, but still...such a pervert" she shook her head shamefully.

"Did you ever think that she likes Miroku because he's different from all the other guys she's dated?" Jakotsu asked.

"Explain" Ayame commanded.

"Sweetie, all I'm saying is that all the other guys Sango went out with were assholes. Now she likes Miroku who's sweet and charming...and well...isn't a loser"

"Make sense." I took another sip of my beer. Another song began to blast from the stereo.

"I love this song!" Jackie squealed. "Let's go dance."

Jackie and Ayame both left excitedly to go dance somewhere in the living room. Rin was about to follow but she stopped and turned around to look at me. "Aren't you coming Kagome?"

"No...I think I'm going to get some fresh air"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rin suggested.

I laughed. "No..it's okay Rin, thanks anyway. You should go dance with the others"

She hesitated for a moment before her face broke out into a smile. "I'll see you later then.."

I sighed as watched her dance off into the hallway to the livingroom. I downed the rest of my beer and tossed it into the trashcan by the counter. It was already filled with cans. I headed outside to the backyard and just stretched out in one of the lawn chairs, looking up at the sky. The stars were shinning so brightly. When I was little I used to count all the big stars I could find.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I nearly jumped from the voice. I didn't notice anyone else outside.

"Huh?" Was my famous reply.

The mystery person chuckled at my stupidity. I realised his voice had come from the side so I'm guessing he was sitting on top of the picnic table across from me "The stars. They're beautiful."

I nodded my head in agreement. When I got a good look at him I was a little surprised that he had gold colour eyes. I couldn't help but ask-"Are those contacts?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're eye color...are they those color contacts or something?"

"No. They're real." He smirked at me. "I'm Inuyasha by the way."

"Kagome.."

We were engulfed in a comfortable silence after that. We just looked at the stars.

"I've seen you around school." He said suddenly.

"Really? I never seen you before."

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to. I barely ever go to class." Inuyasha got up off of his place on the picnic table and stood before me. "What would you say if I asked you to dance with me?"

"There's no music" I said simply.

"I know.." He smirked at me again.

"...Okay" I found myself saying slowly. He offered me his hand and I took it. Inuyasha pulled me up from the lawn chair and took both of my arms before draping them around his neck He put his hands around my waist and soon we were just swaying back and forth. Back and forth.

After a while we just stood there. Our arms still around each other, but we didn't move, and he was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Inuyasha asked me almost above a whisper

I just smiled at him. "I'd kiss you back." He smiled back at me. and then...he kissed me.

It was different. Inuyasha was different. Tonight was different.

And yet...I didn't feel so alone anymore...

xox

xox

xox

xox

**-Well I hope you like it! This was my first one-shot. I hope it doesn't suck ass! Well anywhos don't forget to review and I really hope it didn't suck cause I want to make more one-shots but I won't if I suck at making them...**

**Have a good summer!.**

**Laterz...**


End file.
